


Maybe I'll Remember

by Reapsoul



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reapsoul/pseuds/Reapsoul
Summary: Lexa had a hard time coming to terms with her past just as she thought things gets better the past comes back but this time around she is stronger
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia/Lexa (The 100)
Kudos: 18





	Maybe I'll Remember

Maybe this is just the beginning, maybe this is the end who would know, who could possibly answer that for me I thought to myself the day of my sisters funeral it was beautiful it was just me and the priest but still, I’m back in Polis where I never wanted to be, after the ceremony the priest had left and I’m standing alone at her grave with my thoughts maybe that’s not the best idea.

Why did this happen to her why couldn’t it have been my mother, I just need a moment to process what happened, I hope one day I will come to face my mother again and I’ll be ready but for now I’m too weak, it was all my fault

**_A few months ago_ **

_“Please Lexa lets go back she changed Lexa she is going to be great I just know” Ontari said_

_“Tari we said the day we left we are not looking back you know mother will never change, we build our life here in New York please don’t do this to me” I said we had this conversation so many time in the last couple of years after everything we have been trough and the life we build after we left Polis, Ontari was always drawn to go back to mother why I don’t know, we are in a good place why play with fire but somehow she convinced me_

_Ontari’s was just about to turn 7 and I just celebrated my 10th birthday when everything turned to shit, my Father walked out on us and my mother never handled it very well, she went rogue for 8 months, luckily my Aunt Indra, Uncle Gustus, Anya & Lincoln my cousins came and took us in, we had to move schools so my family could afford, It took us awhile to get used to, I was so upset my Father were supposed to take me to the mall to buy Ontari her birthday present, she had her eye on this pink sparkling bicycle, me and my father had a deal to go half half, I did extra chores and saved up, but we got used to that neither of them are coming back so after the realization sunk in things were great, it was good we were happy with them, Me Anya Lincoln and Ontari were inseparable, but my mother returned took us back I missed her but I wished she didn’t returned ,we were flat broke so she took Ontari out of school._

_I’m not sure when it began but my mother started hitting Ontari when I was at school, I come home and saw a new mark but Ontari never talked to me anymore.no one knew my situation, best to keep this private, I pushed Anya and Lincoln away, my mother drank a lot, used drugs and she tried to pimp out Ontari, when no one would babysit Tari, she took her with her God knows where and would come back a few days later, Ontari just went to her room and shut me out I was terrified, I had a hard time at school everyone treated me different I became the outsider I just had a few friends but they never knew my situation, I never hanged out with them after school. I wish my father never left I tried to reach out to him just to take us with him but no luck I never stopped trying. Anya tried every day to help me we end up fighting how will I be able to live with myself if I drag her down with me but she never gave up._

_It was the last straw the day I was called at school to go get then in the dodgy ass alley until today I don’t know who phoned they just left directions, when I arrived there on foot my mother was so out of it I had to drive home and I had never driven before. I can’t remember much of what happened we were almost at the house and the next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital with a broken arm bruised ribs and screaming Ontari’s name._

_Anya always came and visit when I was asleep and when I wake up she just left a note ,my mother nor Ontari came, after I was released Anya gave me a ride and when we arrived home the car was gone and so was Ontari I went back to school a few days later still no sign of them, everything was different I was spit at, pushed up against the lockers, beaten up when I was alone words “killer” was shouted to me and I don’t know why I didn’t fight back I will take it and go home and cry when I asked Anya she never said anything just things will get better so I was confused I tried to remember but my mind was blank to worried about Ontari to get her back and be safe with me. It went on for a week and at night I will go around searching for them for just a sign that Ontari is okay, I searched and searched till the sun comes up and go to school I was about to give up when I got to the house my mother was back I was so relieved I ran inside grabbed Ontari and just held her we cried together she kept on saying don’t let her take me again my heart broke into a million pieces ,after things settled and mother passed out again I made food fed Ontari packed our stuff got us 2 bus tickets to New York with the money I saved up and we left without saying anything to anyone. I left my phone so no one can call me a new start I will never let anyone touch or come close to Tari again._

“Why did you make us come here” I said and started crying “I never should have agreed I’m so sorry please can’t I come with you” I couldn’t hold it in anymore “Please” I just dropped down on my knees and sobbed.

I must have fallen asleep cause when I opened my eyes the sun was just about to go under I checked my phone I had a few miscalls from Anya and my Father, Anya must have found out we were back and what happened I never reached out to her but then again we weren’t back long before this happened, One day Anya one day was all I thought I called my father and we left for New York.

**7 Years later**

I went back to her grave I was turning 18 this year I always wanted to be a Criminal Justice Lawyer I was excepted in Polis university full scholarship the best one and I will finish my final year at Polis High my Father opened a branch of Grounders industry in Polis so we moved here together along with my Girlfriend Costia she helped my through my darkest times and she is the reason I’m the women today full of hope.

“Hi Tari I know it’s been a few years a lot has changed and I never knew I would be back here, I wish you could be here” I was interrupted when my phone started ringing I wiped the tears and answered

“Yes Anya”

“Where the hell are you Lexa we are hungry and you know how Costia gets when she’s hungry” she whispered the last part I could hear Costia saying something sassy back

I chuckled “I’ll be there soon Anya you can control her”

“Hurry don’t leave me alone with the Devil” she said and the call went dead

Without Anya, Costia and my father I would’ve been with Tari, I used to write Tari letters still do sometimes telling her what happened how my day was, I told her everything how Anya came searching for me and found me she never left me for more than a month to scared ill disappear again, she and Costia didn’t get along at first but after a while they grew close sometimes no let me correct that most of the time they will team up against me luckily my father was always on my side so they don’t stand a chance.

I took a deep breath kissed the gravestone and got in my car to go to the famous Ark Pizza palace we still need to unpack and get everything ready before school starts on Monday, I hope no one remembers me, I came back stronger so I will fight back this time, after we left Anya kept me up with my mother she disappeared and hasn’t return yet maybe she is already dead in a ditch somewhere who knows and cares we would be so lucky I’ll kill her myself.

It wasn’t busy when I arrived thank God Anya will phone every 5min I looked around and didn’t recognize anybody but the place looks the same

“Hi Welcome to the Ark my name is Niylah what can I get you” she smiled

“Yes can I get one large peperoni and a large meaty pizza both thin base with extra cheese, 3 swirled ice creams 2 choc mint and 1 strawberry shortcake to go please” I ordered and was about to pay when the doors opened

“YOU!!!!”

Was shouted and my heart dropped…..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> This is the first time posting any of my work to the public hope you'll like it  
> English is not my first language  
> Please share your thoughts happy or sad  
> Until next time!!


End file.
